


Underdosed And Ready To Fall

by saltyfandombrat



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, High Luke, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drug Use, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Luke Patterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Underdosed And Ready To Fall

Bobby had been surprised when he found out that his bandmates had never gotten high before. Sure, it may have been a stereotype, but he assumed they would have at some point. It didn’t matter too much to him, they all seemed willing to smoke with him. Alex had been the most reserved about it, but he pointed out the benefits it sometimes had on anxious people. Out of earshot of Luke, he mentioned to him that he sometimes smoked before their shows and that was how he overcame his stage fright when it was particularly bad. That and the reassurance that they’d all be together, and safe in the garage, all of them had agreed. He had waited until a weekend when he knew his parents were going to be out of town and rolled two joints, splitting one with Luke while Reggie and Alex shared the other one. 

And that was how he ended up splayed across the couch in his living room, laughing at some ridiculous joke Reggie had told. His head was resting on the throw pillow Luke had in his lap and the singer’s fingers threaded through his hair while he smoked. He couldn’t believe how red his eyes were, maybe he was just exaggerating, but it still made him grin as he exhaled smoke into the air. It had been a good idea to open the windows before they did this, he was sure he would’ve left them closed if Alex hadn’t suggested it to him. His mind couldn’t focus, bouncing to so many things at once, but that was just how he was when he had been smoking. He thought he did his best writing when he was high, not that he’d ever tell Luke that, he was only broke out of those thoughts when his boyfriend spoke up quietly. 

“I like your hair, it’s so pretty,” Luke cooed out to Bobby, he was always so soft when he was with him and he could feel his cheeks heating up a bit. He shook his head a bit at the sweetness, wanting to blame it on how high they were at the moment, but he knew Luke would’ve said it with or without the weed. Luke reached out and was taking the joint out of his fingers gently, inhaling deeply before blowing out the smoke again, not holding it for very long. That didn’t matter too much, he could go slowly his first time. He no longer coughed when he did so and that made his boyfriend smile even brighter up at him, proud of how quickly his friends had adjusted to it. Nothing like how he had been when he first got high. He had been a coughing mess and he had been so embarrassed as his group at the time laughed at him. 

“You’re pretty,” Bobby chuckled out to him, reaching up to take his hand, his fingers stroking over Luke’s ring. He focused in on the one he had given him, a ring shaped like skeleton fingers that curled over his finger. It had been the first gift he had ever given Luke once they started dating and he hadn’t seen his boyfriend take it off yet. That knowledge made him smile and his other hand subconsciously moved to his necklace, a present from Luke shortly after they had gotten together. “You’re so very pretty,” He told him warmly, snuggling closer to him, tilting his head against his stomach. His eyes flicked over to the armchairs across from them when he heard Reggie giggling, glaring at him when he saw that they were both staring at him and Luke. “What?” He huffed out, though the smile didn’t leave his face as he looked at his friends. 

“Nothing, you two are just so sappy,” Reggie laughed back at him, though his tone was fond as he grinned at them. He tilted his head to rest on Alex’s shoulders as he watched his friends, fingers idly holding the other joint. His eyes rolled at that comment, but then Luke was laughing as well. He couldn’t help but grin as well, shaking his head a little bit. He couldn’t even bring himself to care that the joint hadn’t been passed back to him. not when he was curled up so close. In response to Reggie’s comment, Bobby simply turned over to face away from them, attempting to hide the blush that was quickly growing on his face. He pressed his face deeper against Luke’s stomach and smiled when his fingers found the back of his head instead, settling deep in his thick hair. Okay, so maybe they were sappy, but he didn’t think he minded it. 


End file.
